


Hungry

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Horror, Monster of the Week, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Dean is not sure what he was supposed to see, but if it meant Cowley owed him, he would keep an eye out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Moonlight Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKpLOfgwpsU
> 
> March 31st is National "She's Funny That Way" Day

Dean yawned as he looked out at the mostly empty parking lot. The only reason he was here, is because Crowley had begged him for his help. He had lost several of his demons in this area. Personally, Dean didn’t give a damned about Crowley's grievances, but he needed to know if this monster was something that would not harm humans.

Just as he was getting ready to leave for the night, a beautiful brunette came running across the lot. That was enough to catch his attention briefly, but her looking over her shoulder and looking like the devil himself was chasing her, that _really_ caught his attention.

He looked in the direction she came from and saw nothing. He knew better than to just rely on his eyes. He grabbed the seekers stone and looked again. Still nothing. He watched as she dropped her keys and they fucking disappeared.

Yes, the woman seemed in distress and helpless, but Dean was no fool. He was older and wiser... and knew innocent looking people/monsters could be serial killers.

He watched as she walked around her car, searching for her keys and keeping an eye out for whatever boogeyman was chasing her. When he reached the back of the car she found her keys.

'Hey lady, run. You have legs, your car is a trap,' he muttered as he pulled the binoculars to his eyes. He shook his head as the trunk opened and she cautiously looked in. He breathed a sigh of relief with her when nothing jumped out at her.

She reached out to close the trunk only to be tackled by a demon from behind and pushed into the trunk.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell is Crowley doing sending demons out that fucking _look_ like fucking demons?" Dean grumbled as he pulled out his knife and made his way over to the car.

Just as he reached the car, the trunk popped back open. He raised the blade, ready to stab the Lucifer reject, only to come face to face with... the woman. Her mouth and clothes covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness, I did not know anyone was around. I would have tidied up a bit if I had known."

Dean pointed between her and the trunk, opening and closing his mouth several times. "Are you the one killing the demons?"

"When will that man come out and confront me instead of sending his lackeys? Look, you tell him that I had a good time, but he's not my type. It was fun and all, but it's a no go with demons, unless it is them as my dinner. I'm funny that way. You're human, why are you doing his job? She finally asked suspiciously.

"He called to ask for help. I told him I would look into what it was, simply to make sure that it, I mean you, were not a danger to humans."

"I have not eaten a human in over a hundred years. I'm allergic to the chemicals you dip yourselves in. Gives me horrible indigestion," she confessed.

"Okay then. You have a lovely evening miss..."

"Miss Valentine. You take care of yourself little human. Try to stay away from demons, they are bad for your health," were her parting words.

Dean slowly walked back to the Impala dazed by the encounter he just had. He needed a beer, pie, and porn. Something to bring the normal back into his life.

~Fin~


End file.
